Episode 5155 (25th April 2019)
Summary Shahid finds Jonny and angrily confronts him, causing Jonny to fall face-first onto the concrete. Stuart vows to get revenge on Shahid. Laurie realises Sinead is leaving him, and pretends to request help to make her stay. Lisa, Martine, Tony and Diane try to help Scott get back to normal, whilst Nana and Goldie crash Cleo and Mitchell's date. Plot Ste packs a bag for a family trip to the park for himself, Peri and Jonny. Sinead packs a suitcase for herself and Hannah. Laurie asks why she needs to rush off. Jonny texts Stuart, telling him that he has a plan to keep Peri sweet. He is unaware that Shahid is following him. Peri is unenthusiastic about the trip. Ste reluctantly allows Peri to take Yasmine too. Laurie offers to take Sinead to the conference. She declines and leaves. Cleo apologises to Walter on Goldie's behalf. Mitchell tries to get Walter to accept the apology. Diane thinks Lisa's idea of Scott being the drag queen host of the pub quiz is a good idea. Scott walks in and tells Lisa and Martine that he's not doing it. Stuart convinces Jonny to keep Yasmine happy. Laurie discovers though Misbah that there is no conference. Yasmine refuses to go out with Peri and her family, and tells Jonny to drop dead. Shahid follows Yasmine into Price Slice. He asks about Jonny and Yasmine tells him that Jonny lives in the village. Laurie finds Sinead and tells her that she's not going anywhere until she tells the truth, revealing that he's worked out that she's leaving him. Lisa twists Tony's suggestion of finding another drag queen into him making an offer. Sinead tells Laurie that she is terrified of him and he tries to apologise. Laurie tells Sinead that she's being weak and pathetic, and will cause Hannah psychological issues later in life. He tells her that he will change, but needs her help to do so. Cleo wants Goldie and Nana to leave but they are desperate to say hello to Mitchell. Jonny suggests that Peri brings Tom. She notices Shahid watching them, but he pretends not to know who Shahid is. Jonny calls Stuart and tells him that he needs his and the lads' help. Shahid confronts Jonny, telling him that he couldn't work for a month, and his family with young kids had to go to a food bank. Jonny laughs at him and shoves him. Shahid pushes Jonny, who trips over a bin and hits his face against the concrete. Shahid walks off. Lisa introduces "Toni" the drag queen, wearing one of Lisa's wigs. Scott walks in on them and Martine and Lisa apologise to him. He tells Diane that, now that he's seen "Toni", he has a responsibility to save the quiz contestants from Tony. He agrees to do the quiz. Mitchell tells Cleo that he is a secret Take That fan, causing Goldie and Marlena to laugh at him. Marlena asks him who the best singer and dancer is, and tells him that his answer passes the first test. Ste and Peri are horrified to see Jonny injured, and Stuart tells them that Jonny was attacked by a drug addict. Peri tries to get him to call the police but he refuses. Stuart convinces Ste not to go to the hospital with them. Stuart vows to get revenge on Shahid. Laurie sends an email to a company, requesting therapy. When she leaves, he deletes the email. Stuart convinces Jonny to exaggerate his injuries. Ste realises that something isn't right about Jonny and the "mystery man". He finds Jonny's phone and goes through his messages and realises the truth. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast *Shahid - Alex Williams Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019